Domestic Duck
Spiral *Not picky with food, will eat almost anything *Sometimes others will pick on them for amusement rather than any particular disliking *Able to let things slide- able to ignore or be unbothered by things (You know the expression "like water off a duck's back") *Very useful for others *Others find their contributions will last longer, after they have left others are still affected in some way *Attractive, perhaps been used or will be used as a trophy boyfriend/girlfriend (they don't need to be necessarily attractive, they can be intelligent as well or instead) *Will take advantage of situations *Some others form friendships with them simply to use them *Female loud or very vocal *Male quieter and less vocal than females *Popular *Tend to dabble in different interests/areas *Adaptable and versatile *Sociable and will often have large social circles *Will bond in relationships with another, but they are often not long lasting *Have a regulated hierarchy system within social circles *When they respect others, or see them as higher in the pecking order they will submit to them *When they view themselves as higher than another they will be dominating and bossy *Forage for things/information- perhaps they're in the know about everything that's going on *Good at finding the 'silver lining,' can often find hidden 'gold' from muck- will sift through muck to find what they want *Enjoy swimming/ playing in water *Will favour others *...this could be considered a point, prefer to have sex on a water bed or in/on water (apparently it increases fertility) *Will let others know clearly about how they feel about them *Male bad at hiding their attraction and will often show off *Female at times can be a little random or careless with possessions *Will preen themselves- spend a lot of time and attention to their physical appearance *At times they appear to be violent with the ones they love/ perhaps they show their affection by picking on the one they like *Daytime person *Territorial *Will be let others know verbally when they're angry *learn by imprinting things onto their memory *Muscovy Prefer warmer climates *Muscovy Like to be sheltered or more secluded *Muscovy & female quieter than most domestic ducks *Muscovy Sometimes persecuted by others *Mallard Prefer warmer climates *Mallard Well known by others *Mallard Very gregarious *Mallard male stunning in appearance or other (such as personality) *Mallard Friendly *Mallard & female very noisy-very vocal *Mallard female Protective of those that they care strongly for, quite maternal *Mallard male Can be homosexual or Bisexual (no joke "Mallards also have rates of male-male sexual activity that are unusually high for birds. In some cases, as many as 19% of pairs in a mallard population are male-male homosexual") *Mallard male When left out they will harass and pester others *Mallard male ...I don't know how to include this but, If the circumstances are possible (such as being rejected) they will target and rape another. *Mallard male Will work efficiently in teams (they work very well in teams if they plan on raping a female) *Mallard male Could be considered dopey, they make basic mistakes or have difficulty in thinking properly once worked up into a state *Mallardfemale Could be considered drab or dull *Mallardfemale Will call others together- often organise social events *Mallard Will sacrifice others for the greater good of themselves and their friends Category:Author:Spiral Category:Class:Aves Category:Order:Anseriformes